


To Tie a Tie

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't know how to tie a tie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tie a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Here I am again.  
> I wrote this on my phone sometime ago.  
> I'm sorry about the typos.   
> Also, if you'd like to say what you think about it, I would very my appreciate it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ianto can't help but stare. "You don't know how to tie a tie?" His voice sounds more terrified than he actually is. He hopes at least. But it's a shocking revelation. 

"I never got the hang of it." Jack says as he gives up and instead stares at himself in the mirror. He is dressed in a dark suit and a white shirt, all very far from his regular style.

"You're over two hundred years old and you haven't taken the time to learn it?" Ianto asks. He fixes his own red tie.

"I've been busy." Jack retorts pouting. It's ridiculous. But then again, it's Jack, and he is sleeping with him. "And you have seen how I usually dress." 

"No, I've been blinded by your teeth." 

"Help me Yan." 

"Of course, sir."

"You're the best Jeeves." 

"I heard Gwen shout something." 

"Alright I'm sorry." 

Ianto looks unimpressed at him before going over to him and taking the tie into his own hands. Sometimes being the son of a tailor is good.

He has to move Jack so that he is facing him. Then he takes the tie and arranges it so he can tie it properly.

He can feel Jack smiling at him as he makes the special knot. 

"What?" Ianto asks as he arranges the tie so it lies perfectly in the middle on Jack’s flat chest. Yes, he lets the hand linger there for some seconds. 

"Thank you." Jack says honest.

"You should learn to do it yourself." Ianto says and likes the feel of Jack's shirt's fabric. 

"I like it when you do it. Know what? I'll start wearing ties more often so that you can tie them for me." 

Ianto lets himself smile as he watches Jack's face. He stops himself from answering with the open sarcastic comment he can say.

He could say that it would be easy to strangle Jack because he gave Ianto his life when he tied the tie. 

Joking about death when it came to Jack sometimes hurt.

Jack opens his mouth to say something, maybe about the change of mood. 

Ianto lets his right hand glide over Jacks tie before grabbing it and yanking it so Jack has to step forward. Ianto kisses him. 

"I think you'll need to help me fix my tie again." Jack mutters and enjoys a second kiss.


End file.
